Microphones are used by performers and speakers during performances and may be either held in the hand of the user or placed onto a stand during use. The use of a microphone stand allows the microphone to be located and fixed at a desired position thus allowing actors, musical performers, or other users free use of their hands and a consistent, known placement of the microphone. During certain performances, a user may desire that the position of the microphone be adjusted. In such instances, the stand to which the microphone is mounted may feature an adjustable joint that includes a wing nut that can be loosened in order to cause two plates that were interlocked through complimentary teeth and urged against one another to be separated. The user may adjust the microphone or the portion of the microphone stand holding the microphone about a pivot axis that extends in a horizontal direction. Once the microphone is oriented to the desired position, the user may tighten the wing nut thus causing the two plates to be urged against one another and subsequently relocked through interlocking of the complimentary teeth of the two plates. Although such adjustment mechanisms are capable of adjusting a microphone during use, they are limited in their range of adjustment and thus limited in applicability. Further, microphone stands are not capable of holding or positioning more than a single microphone and thus may be limited in certain applications. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement in the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.